FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33 ---- Silverfeather looked annoyed. "I have better things to do than to nosy around camp," she huffed. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 06:49, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (haha Silverfeather) Nightstripe lifted the mouse out of Sparrowfrost's reach. "You're never going to catch it!" he teased, watching his sister still trying to get the mouse. "Not after I'm done!" With a huge grunt, Sparrowfrost shot up on top of the rock, wrestling with Nightstripe, who tossed it to Stormwillow. She eyed them warily, watching as Sparrowfrost finally realized that Nightstripe didn't have the mouse, getting off him. They both turned to Stormwillow, who threw the mouse over the side of the rock. "Come get it!" In a scuffle of paws and fur, the family was suddenly on the ground laughing. Stormwillow purred quietly and gazed at her two kits, finally healing wounds on her heart. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 12:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Skypaw ran after Emberwish. "A-are you alright Emberwish?" Her blue gaze was soft and worried. "You don't feel good, do you?" She looked deep into Emberwish's dull blue eyes. "Tell me what's troubling you." She layed her tail tip on Emberwish's shoulder. "You know, you can trust me. I once had a dream in a dark dark place and it was creepy. There was an evil laughter. It sounded like-like-" she stopped to think for a moment and her voice lowered to an even softer whisper. "A Dark Forest kind of laughter." She shivered as the memory of the laughter came back. A chill ran up her spine. Was the Dark Forest cat going to take Emberwish over again?Icyclaw11 18:24, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Ravenkit, pressing against his mother, sighed. "M-mom, I don't feel very good…" Streamwing, still a little sick from over-exerting herself, let out a sigh and stumbled towards Frozenstream. "Ugh…" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:35, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish shuttered, trying to block out the screams of her soul. Now I know what Falconheart went through.. ''Shivering, Emberwish gazed up at Skypaw. "The Dark Forest is troubling me.." She moaned. "Everything is." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (YOU MADE A REFERENCE >:D I love my references :3) Streamwing laid down next to Frozenstream, resting her head on his fur. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 18:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (EEEE I HAD TOO :D) Redfur pressed against Wolfclaw. "I hope Falconheart is alright, and I'm sure whereever she is, she's fine. She's strong and brave, just like you," He purred, lowering his head to lick her chest fur. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (oh no you made another one...and then cue the pissing of Wolfclaw xD) Wolfclaw glared at Redfur. "You think she's stronger? Stronger than me?" (hisssssss they were never friends anyway.) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 18:56, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Oh no.. angry Wolfclaw EVERYONE RUN FOR YER LIVESSS XD) Redfur paused, his fur bristling. "Uh, what? No." He murmered, slightly blushing in embarassment. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:07, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (HAHAHAHAHA YOU JUST MADE ME DIE OF LAUGHTER HAHAHAHAHA) Wolfclaw bristled. "Just making sure," she grumbled. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage finally saw something in his coma. A tom, towering over his Clan as he stood firmly on the Lava Rock, his clanmates cheering his names. Why did he look so familiar. Before he could continue to think about it, a massive russet tom stood before him, gazing down at the deputy. "Don't you know who that is?" The dark tabby shrugged in response. "You, Stormrage, you are the real leader of FlameClan."Silverstar 19:26, July 27, 2015 (I love to make people laugh :P) Redfur cast his mate a confused and dark glare, but then gazed up at the sky. Emberwish;s gaze trailed away from Skypaw's. "It's just that.. I want everything and everyone to finally be at peace, but the Dark Forest ruins everything!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:31, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (sameeeee) "It's nothing I should be worried about." Wolfclaw nudged Redfur's flank. "I'm worried about Falconheart anyway." Swiftfoot calmly walked up to Emberwish. "The Dark Forest ruins our lives at one point or another. It's already happened with Falconheart and I can't say it won't happen to me." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:41, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "...Me...?" Stormrage echoed, his blue eyes widening in disbelief. "Yes, you." Phoenixstar replied gently, a smile growing on his maw. "Your Clanmates took the prophecy wrong. The shade shall rise, yes, Hiddenstar rose, but he will fall, as he knows the true leader is you." The russet tom faded away, leaving Stormrage blank.Silverstar 19:44, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. "The Dark Forest goes after anyone that's vulernerable. But why go after FlameClan?! What have we done wrong!?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Who knows? We could all have dark futures." Swiftfoot placed her tail on Emberwish's flank. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:51, July 27, 2015 (UTC) A shiver breezed through Emberwish's spine as Swiftfoot placed her tail on Emberwish's. "Yeah.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:53, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage's vision went dark once more, however, he could see slightly. Stars formed from above, and they started falling, like fallen StarClan warriors. A growl rumbled in the deputy's ears, and he turned, finding a coal-black tom with bright blue eyes leaping at him, his claws extended, the stars falling behind him. What did that mean? (These kiddos are older than the Birchblaze spawn) Hiddenstar stepped onto the Lava Rock, summoning his Clanmates before settling his gaze on Lightningkit and Leopardkit. "Leopardkit and Lightningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Leopardpaw and Lightningpaw. Your mentors will be Icestorm and Emberwish. I hope those two warriors will pass down all they know on to you."Silverstar 20:13, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (oooooo ice is happy.) "An apprentice? Only a few moons into being a warrior? StarClan, yes!" Icestorm grinned at Hiddenstar. "I accept this role, Hiddenstar, and I'll be the best mentor ever!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:37, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Leopardpaw shuffled her paws nervously, hesitantly touching her nose to Icestorm's.Silverstar 21:40, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "You're going to be the best apprentice ever." Icestorm smiled down at his apprentice. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:46, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Stormver, let's get NightXEmber started :P) Emberwish moaned in frusteration, her tail flicking back and forth like a flickering flame. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:47, July 27, 2015 (UTC) (Alright) Nightstripe walked back into camp, his sister and mother following. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:54, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish sighed as she watched Nightstripe enter camp, a depressed look clouding her gaze. "Oh, hey, Nightstripe.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:59, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Uh, hi, Emberwish," Nightstripe called, walking over to her. "Something wrong?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:23, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish widend her eyes at Nightstripe. "So you haven't heard?" She growled. "Everyone in this Clan hates me because they think I tried to kill my own brother!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:25, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "…I was outside of camp during that." Nightstripe glanced back at his family. "Stormwillow was feeling depressed, so Sparrowfrost and I spent the day with her." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:30, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish flattened her ears. "..Sorry, I'm just.. a little shaken up. Is Stormwillow and everyone else ok?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 22:45, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "Stormwillow and Sparrowfrost are fine." Nightstripe glanced worryingly in Streamwing's ditection. "As for Streamwing, I'm not sure. I don't know how everyone else is - however I have noticed that Falconheart is missing." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 22:49, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "I'm glad they're alright," Emberwish murmered, trying her hardest to keep calm. "But how long? When was she seen last? Where?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:02, July 27, 2015 (UTC) "I have no idea how long she's been gone, where she went, and where she was last seen." Nightstripe flicked his tail. "I don't know anything, just that she's gone." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 23:10, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame hobbled back into the FlameClan territory. "Dad? Mom? Brothers? Sisters?"Silverstar 01:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost waved her tail as she slunk out of camp to hunt. "..." She paused and scented the air. "Scarletflame?!?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Scarletflame flinched in surprise, still a little jumpy ever since she said goodbye to Sunsetflare. "Y-Yes? I'm here!"---- Leopardpaw cocked her head as she gazed up at the tom. "What do I do now?"Silverstar 01:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Scarletflame!" Sparrowfrost called out gleefully. "It is you!" She burst out in front of the missing shecat. "Where were you?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:21, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Don't tell her about Birch~) Scarletflame flattened her ears, making her way towards camp. "I was practically kept captive by that cursed ScorchClan. 'No, you're too hurt, you can't leave!' Pah!" Pushing her way into camp, the molly found her eyes widening with fear as she spotted her limp brother. "S-Stormrage?! What's wrong with him?!"Silverstar 01:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "He got hurt." Sparrowfrost's gaze clouded. "Emberwish...Emberwish was possessed and hurt him..." Turning her gaze to across camp, she called, "Cardinalblaze!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC)\ Scarletflame sniffed her brother before recoiling. "He's barely hurt, Sparrowfrost, he reeks of infection...He broke his leg during the earthquake, so I think there's an infection. We need to get it fixed."---- Cardinalblaze, her blue eyes dull, pricked her ears slightly.Silverstar 01:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Scarlet is going to find out Birch is dead sometime, so.. Emberwish can tell her if you want. Also, can Scarletflame hold a grudge on Ember for a bit?) Emberwish sighed. "Well, I hope that she's alright.." She then thought of her missing sister. Scarletflame.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Cardinalblaze! Scarletflame is alive!" Sparrowfrost gazed at the depressed shecat in confusion. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 01:44, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (No, Scarletflame isn't one to hold grudges. Storm's going to tell her) Cardinalblaze pricked her ears. "Alive...?" She slid from the den, her pelt ungroomed and dull, just like her eyes. With a happy purr, she nuzzled against her daughter, her purr rumbly and loud. "Oh sweetie, I was so worried! You missed your brother becoming deputy!" "Deputy?! STORMRAGE?! Wow, he must be proud!" At the sudden, loud call of his sister, Stormrage's head shot up, his brilliant blue eyes round with surprise. "Who-what?!"Silverstar 01:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Stormrage, you're alive!" Sparrowfrost grinned. Glancing back at Cardinalblaze, she murmured, "I guess I should let you all catch up and not interfere..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 01:50, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish heard the loud yowls and chants from camp, and padded towards them. Gasping, she saw Scarletflame. "Scarletflame, y-you're back!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:52, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage blinked at his sister in confusion, cocking his head slightly. "Am I like, dead? You're dead. So where's father?" Scarletflame froze. "You mean....?!" Stormrage shuffled his paws slightly. "So you aren't dead...S-Scarletflame, look...I tried, I tried very hard to save him." Flattening her ears, the russet molly backed away. "N-No.....No, no, that can't be true!" "I tried-" Then you didn't try hard enough!" Her voice sour and seathing with anger, the molly raced off into the warrior's den, her mother racing after her daughter to calm her, while Stormrage sat there, his shoulders slumped.Silverstar 01:56, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish looked at Stormrage, the loud cry of her sisters' agony ringing in her ears. She then raced after Scarletflame, resting her tail on her sisters' flank. "We both miss him.. We all do.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:59, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Everyone does." Sparrowfrost sighed. "...I'll leave you alone, you seem so stressed..." "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) His blue eyes now dull and falling to the ground before his paws, Stormrage finally managed to rise to his paws, limping terribly out of camp with his tail dragging. There, he stood before the cliff, the wind buffeting his dark, blue-gray tabby fur.Silverstar 02:05, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (That roleplay tho...) Hefting a sigh, Emberwish backed away from her sister. "I'm glad you're safe," She murmered. "But.. for the time being, I'll just leave you alone to think. If you need me just call. Okay?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:08, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sparrowfrost turned away from the sight and walked towards her brother. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:13, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Emberwish gave her sister a worried but thankful glare as she exited the Warriors Den, her gaze dull. I guess I'll go hunting. ''She gazed around camp, hoping somone would hunt with her. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (poor dude) Flattening his ears, Stormrage suddenly felt himself stumble, falling onto the ground and nearly falling off of the cliff. ''...I deserve to fall off this cliff...But why doesn't she believe me? I nearly died trying to save our father, I love him just as much, probably even more...He was my mentor as well...Silverstar 02:17, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Ikr Blood ]]doesn't always have to mean death 02:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (I'm roleplaying on another wiki, it's hard to keep up with both of those!) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 02:34, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Can the evil laughing Dark Forest cat be Falconheart?)) Skypaw padded quietly up to Stormrage. "Are you alright?" She mewed, dipping her head to Stormrage's slumped shoulders. She started grooming his fur trying to comfort him. "Something is bothering me..." She shuddered again as she felt something like cold paws gripping onto her. She suddenly collapsed, trembling in fear. "Wh-what's happening...?!?" She was transported to a dark place. She heard laughter again. "Wh-wh-who's there?!? C-c-come o-out!" ((Time for her to experience the Dark Forest. She blacked out right now cause a Dark Forest cat teleported her there to freak her out. XD I'm so crual to her.))Icyclaw11 03:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage closed his eyes, letting out a silent sigh. "...I'm fine..." A lie, yes, but he was one to let emotions build up on the inside. However, he flinched in surprise as the she-cat started acting out. "Are you ok...?"Silverstar ((When will her warrior ceremony bee? I've been waiting forever.)) Skypaw's eyes flew open and her claws flexed into the soft soil. " Where-" then she remembered she was in FlameClan camp. "I'm- I'm fine." She lied. She was trembling like crazy and she could barely stand. She collapsed again. "I'm sorry Stormrage... I'll leave now if you want me to leave. I know I'm annoying." She started a few paces away and then collapsed again.Icyclaw11 03:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Idk, get Whiskers to organize something. Racer has also indicated that he wants Marina to be made an apprentice, so we could do them at the same time, if everyone agrees. Oh, and Solombra needs to officially gain her warrior name too. :P) Frozenstream rested against Streamwing, while Solombra skulked around in the shadows nearby. Bluestream watched Icestorm get an apprentice with a proud glare, while Silverfeather was slightly jealous, but happy all the same. Meanwhile, Copperdusk stayed near the Lava Rock as Hiddenstar appointed Leopardpaw and Lightningpaw apprentices. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Icy, Falconheart isn't in the Dark Forest. Are you talking about Falconstripe?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 04:22, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Thanks for pointing that out buddy c: Currently, Falconheart's just taken a pretty long fall and is in extreme pain. She isn't open at the moment. Oh, and Icy, I'm way worse >:D I torture my cats sometimes -points to Falconheart and kills Sky in a very gruesome way-) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 07:37, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Yeah. I meant Falconstripe x3.))Icyclaw11 17:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oh, then yeah. Sure xD) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Thanks Flameh. And anyone wanna be Skypaw's friend? She literally only has Stormrage as a friend/crush.))Icyclaw11 17:48, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Anytime, and Emberwish, Redfur, Blossomstripe, etc. are open) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Isn't everyone already her friend..? And isn't Blossom dead?) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 17:58, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (I don't remember killing her off, so.. Idk) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:03, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Might as well move this forward..) Nightstripe paused. "Uh...sure?" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:15, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Alright, let's go then," Emberwish meowed, hefting a sigh. She nodded to Nightstripe, indicating for him to follow her. (Now would be a good time for him to steal her heart :P) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:19, July 28, 2015 (UTC) "Okay," Nightstripe murmured. He didn't know what this shecat wanted.. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Seriously? HE'S the one supposed to get her to like him.. that was the plan..) Emberwish padded outside of camp, Nightstripe following. She stopped for a moment to sniff the fresh air, her blue gaze dull. "Over there," She meowed, her gaze trailing to a large blackbird resting itself on a tree. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (uh...we never discussed that..) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 19:31, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Yeah, we did..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 19:35, July 28, 2015 (UTC) His eyes round with surprise and fear, Stormrage grabbed Skypaw by her scruff and carried her to camp, despite his leg's cries of pain. Setting her down in Mintpaw's den, he called for his sister (sorry Icy, I've gotta kill someone), limping out of camp once more. He'd be out for awhile, seeing that his sister wanted him dead currently. He returned to the cliff, sitting there with his gaze dull. Meanwhile, Phoenixpaw crouched in the bracken, his dark eyes glowing with anger and jealousy. I'm meant to be leader! The prophecy was deciphered wrong, that spawn isn't meant to be leader, ''I am! The powerful and fearless son of Birchstar and Cardinalblaze!'' With a snarl, the russet tom leaped from the bushes, clinging to his brother's back and biting down on his spine. Stormrage blinked in surprise, shaking his young brother off. "Eh? Do you need something, Phoenixpaw?" The mockery! Baring his fangs, Pheonixpaw prepared to leap at his brother once more, only to freeze as a howl rang in his ear. Oh StarClan...! Two dogs, clearly hungry, leaped from the bushes, snarling at the two toms, who were now cornered on the edge of the cliff. Do something Stormrage, I'll be dog food! I'm important, you can sacrfice your life! Nevermind, his leg as broken. He couldn't do a darn thing! Phoenixpaw backed away, only to find himself at the edge. Oh no. The first dog lunged forward, its fangs connecting with Stormrage's throat, thrusting him into the ground, Phoenixpaw being pushed down as well. This is the end! Closing his eyes, Phoenixpaw flinched in surprise as the weight of the dog suddenly disappeared, opening his eyes to see a ginger-and-white blur. Mom! Cardinalblaze wrestled with the first dog, baring her fangs before digging them into its neck and then paw, the mutt squealing in pain before fleeing. The other dog ignored the molly, leaping at Phoenixpaw and biting his ear. "Hey you, over here!" Cardinalblaze waved her fluffy tail, teasing the dog before catching its attention and racing off. "Mother, no!" Stormrage screamed out his mother's name, but the molly kept running. If she didn't get rid of this hound, it'd kill her sons. And their lives were too precious, too full of potential. She'd give up her own for them anytime, like she had done for her mate. Birchstar, give me strength and speed, please! Her paws thundering against the ground, Cardinalblaze fled from the territory, the dog still on her heels, growing closer and closer. Pain seared in her leg, the molly then noticing that the last dog had given her quite a bite to the leg and neck before fleeing. It's the end...StarClan, please let me watch over my kits, and let me watch them grow into greater warriors, and raise their own families... The beast's fangs connected with Cardinalblaze's paws, making her stumble, but she suddenly gained one ounce of energy. "Don't stop fighting, young one. I've lived on in you for years, and I thank you for that...It is I, Sparkstar, a leader of the past. I devoted my lives to my Clanmates, like you have been doing for years...After all, you ''are me. Why can you hear me then? You're dying, though I hate to admit it. Fight, fight like a true warrior, until your very last breath, young one. You shall be reunited with your family soon....Though I will not. I have helped you in the past, please don't die with my help going in vain..."'' It wouldn't, that Cardinalblaze promised. The dog locked its jaws around the molly's neck, but she didn't give up. She raked her claws against its face, certain it was now blind for life, listening to it squeal and squeal...but it never loosened its grip. "...You've done all you can, Cardinalblaze, and I am not disappointed...You're suffering now, fight no more, let your ancestors take you now...You've made me very proud." Heartbeats later, the sweet fire-colored warrior went limp in the dog's jaws, leaving it to whine and race off blindly.Silverstar 20:07, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oh my that's long..) Mintpaw froze as her brother raced out of camp suddenly, blinking blankly. She looked at Skypaw, her eyes round. "Er, did you need something?" (Who should tell Ember about Cardinal's death?) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:10, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ("You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 20:53, July 28, 2015 (UTC Hiddenstar, who had been surveying his clan from the Lava Rock, narrowed his gleaming eyes at Sky. "And who is this 'traitor'?" "And why should we believe you, you haven't even officially joined!" Leopardpaw shouted out after Hiddenstar's question, the pretty she-cat's tail lashing.Silverstar 20:55, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (Oh nozzz) Featherwhisp sat in camp, grooming her fluffy yet delicate fur while the sun warmed her pelt. Great, more drama to happen in this Clan.. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 20:54, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (WHY DID YOU EDIT CONFLICT ME I HAVE TO REWRITE IT NOW) Sky flattened his ears. "Falconheart is the traitor, and I know because I saw her myself!" Her kits are a Tribe cat's!" ''Falconheart burst through the camp entrance, skidding to a halt as Sky went on. "She's been with him for weeks now and she's not loyal at all to us! She's far more loyal to the tom than us!" "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 21:06, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Growling, Featherwhisp stood up, her eyes dark in annoyance. "Oh really? And why exactly should we be stupid enough to trust you? You're a rogue!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:11, July 28, 2015 (UTC) (She'll have to admit to it, seeing that Hiddenstar doesn't see enough evidence) Hiddenstar flicked his tail. "And what proof do you have? Falconheart, is this true?"Silverstar 21:14, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart sighed. It's too late now. "Yes, it's true. But I'm sorry..." She stared at the ground. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:20, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp's eyes rounded. "Traitor," She spat, growling in a low tone. "I knew Birchstar had bees in his brain when he recruited you back into the Clan!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:23, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenstar closed his eyes before letting out a sigh. "Falconheart, you have admitted to breaking the code and becoming mates with a cat outside of our Clan, and that Tribe has been threatening our border for quite some time now. Falconheart, you are no longer part of FlameClan, and if you are seen within our borders after dawn, you will be treated as an enemy warrior."Silverstar 21:24, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Falconheart stared into the leader's eyes. "I understand, Hiddenstar." Stormwillow glared at her from across camp, but Falconheart was gone, charging away from her former home. "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 21:29, July 28, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry? Who's gonna die? Cardinal?)) Skypaw weakly lifted her head. "Dark Forest... Run..." Her eyesight returned from the horrible seen. "I saw the Dark Forest! Should I warn Hiddenstar? The Dark Forest was attacking me. They made me pass out and appear in the Dark Forest." Icyclaw11 01:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) (Cardinal is already dead, Icy..) Featherwhisp hissed in anger as Falconheart raced out of camp. That sneaky little snake! How dare she! ''(Little does this kitty know, she's gonna do the same thing as Falconheart soon :D) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 02:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Copperdusk watched Falconheart go away again, her eyes narrowed. Meanwhile, Bluestream hissed. "That's the second time she's betrayed FlameClan," he growled, his voice deep and menacing. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 06:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) (haha and nobody said she didn't have a hard life before. I see something interesting happening if she returns yet again...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, ''Steven Universe]] 11:12, July 29, 2015 (UTC) (Yeahhh, uh, no offense, but, if she comes back by the time Featherwhisp ISN'T mates with Crow, she'll probably kill her ;-;) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 13:52, July 29, 2015 (UTC) (Nah, she isn't coming back for a pretty long time...) "You know what's great about being split up? I get to look at you." -[[Falconheart|Ruby, Steven Universe]] 13:59, July 29, 2015 (UTC) (Justgettingthisoverwith) Crow strolled near the FlameClan border, spying on the Clan to learn their weaknesses. He planned on attacking them, crushing them before they could destroy his faction.Silverstar 00:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, but I dunno what else to post) Blossomstripe headed outside of FlameClan territory to hunt, coming to a hault. Eww, what's that vile stench? ''She wondered, her gaze darkened. She then continued to walk, the scent now stale. ''Probably old prey.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:03, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Featherwhisp...) Crow scratched an ear.'Silverstar' 01:05, July 30, 2015 (UTC) (Ohhh, yes. Good time for them to meet. Thank you for reminding me of that) Featherwhisp strolled out of camp, her gaze dull. ''How dare Falconheart betray us again! ''Suddenly, she paused, the scent of another cat from a different Clan filling her nostrils. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:09, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Crow flattened his ears as he scented a FlameClan cat. ''Hmmm...maybe I could get some info out of her? Maybe she could be my mate and bear my kits...Oh yes, then I'll have cats on the inside! Craning his neck, the black tom flattened his shoulder fur.Silverstar 01:11, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Featherwhisp let out a low hiss, slowly creeping forward. "Who's there?" She growled. "Show yourself! I can smell your filthy stench, so don't hide!" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 01:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Crow snorted, the slender black tom stepping out of the bracken with his tail tip twitching. "I'm pretty sure you're choking on your own foul stench, pretty paws."Silverstar 01:21, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan